INVIERNO: One-Shot
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Una historia sobre mi estación preferida del año! decidí hacer un one-shot sobre la cosa que más quiero, mejor dicho, la estación que más quiero


_**¡Nueva historia aquí! Uno pequeño de mi estación del año favorita, es un pequeño one-shot que salió de mi loca cabeza, espero les guste.**_

_**Sin más el fic.**_

INVIERNO:

Un buen día en el refugio, Cristal se encontraba sentada en un sillón, mirando hacia la ventana melancólicamente, un día 21 de diciembre.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Cris?- preguntó Trixie sentándose junto a ella.

Cristal dio un suspiro y le contó lo que la torturaba -Es que, este día es el comienzo del invierno, en la superficie siempre nevaba, los niños hacían muñecos de nieve, jugaban guerras de bolas de nieve y patinaban en lagos congelados, por mi parte, me fascinaba el snowboarding, y me sigue fascinando, de hecho, aún conservo mi tabla, siempre nos reíamos y divertíamos al ver a los adultos quitando la nieve de sus garajes con grandes paladas y resbalándose con los pequeños charcos congelados allí, lo que más me gustaba del invierno, además de la nieve, era la Navidad-

\- ¿La Navidad?- le preguntó Trixie confundida.

\- Si, Navidad, una época en la que toda la familia y amigos se juntan en un mismo lugar, Santa Claus trae regalos a los más pequeños, y a veces a los más grandes, hay una planta llamada muérdago para los enamorados, se come un rico pollo relleno, garrapiñada, maní con chocolate, Sake, Brandy, piña colada, sidra y de todo lo que se te ocurra, pero lo que más me gustaba, era juntarme con mis familiares y amigos, trasnochar contando chistes, haciendo bromas y riendo hasta que te duela el estómago, claro que prepárate para quedarte en cama durante todo el día siguiente, por el tremendo atracón que seguramente te diste con tantos dulces-

\- Suena divertido-

\- Y lo era, no recuerdo nada mejor, excepto mi cumpleaños, año nuevo y pascua- Cristal miró la hora -Lo siento mucho Trix, debo irme, luego te seguiré contando, adiós-

La joven tomó a Ying y se fue con Chitara a la caverna Futuria para ver a un par de amigas que se encontraban allí.

Trixie se quedó pensando un poco, así que tomó la decisión de hacer que Cris reviva sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Les contó de lo que había hablado con Cristal y su plan al resto de la banda, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tomaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a la caverna Congelada.

Con algunas babosas causaron pistas de patinaje, crearon una nevada y una rampa para snowboard.

\- Debo admitirlo, se parece mucho al invierno de la superficie- le dijo Eli al resto de la banda.

\- Yo me encargaré de los patines para Cris, creo que vi un par en su habitación- dijo Trixie montando su meca para regresar al refugio, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la joven, por poco le cae una rebanada de pizza sobre la cabeza, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el inmenso desorden que tenía en la alcoba, pizza y gomitas en forma de ositos pegados al techo, la cama totalmente deshecha, blusas colgadas de las ventanas y del buró, pantalones y zapatillas debajo de la cama y la alfombra y ropa interior regada por el piso, además de una chaquetita colgada de la lámpara del techo.

\- No puedo creer que pueda vivir entre este desastre- Trix hurgó entre su armario, hasta encontrar un par de viejos patines de cuero marrones, afortunadamente en un estado considerablemente bueno y con la cuchilla afilada, y detrás de estos una tabla de snowboard con una montaña nevada en su parte superior y la base azul y celeste con la palabra "SNOW" escrita en grandes letras blancas y grises.

\- Supongo que estos serán sus patines y su tabla de snowboarding- dijo tomando ambas cosas y bajando las escaleras para volver a la caverna Congelada.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Pronto no tolera que lo hagan esperar!- gritó exasperado el Topoide.

\- Lo siento mucho Pronto, pero Cristal necesita mucho pero mucho orden en su habitación, me costó encontrar sus patines y su tabla de snowboard-

\- Yo tengo una duda- les dijo Kord.

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Cristal venga sin que sospeche?-

\- Supongo que no pensé en ello-

\- ¿Y si le decimos que hay una nueva babosa aquí? No lo pensará dos veces antes de venir-

\- Buena idea, yo iré- dijo Eli, mientras que Trix se quedaba con Kord y Pronto a verificar que todo saliera bien, el Shane se dirigió al refugio, suponía que Cristal ya habría llegado.

\- Cristal, ¿Estás aquí?-

Eli oyó ruidos en la parte superior del refugio, más específicamente en la habitación de Cris, de dos voces femeninas, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido y descubrió una sábana cubriendo a dos jóvenes.

Eran Cristal y su hermana gemela, Rose, ella era una joven con cabello castaño corto hasta la barbilla, físicamente igual a Cris, un ojo negro como la noche misma y el otro verde como el bosque más brillante, vestía una blusa naranja algo escotada con los hombros descubiertos, un pantalón gris con detalles negros y unas botas negras transparentes hasta medio muslo, estaban cuchicheando algo de suma importancia, así que el joven Shane las dejó solas.

Unos 45 minutos más tardes ambas bajaron, Cristal se fue a alimentar a sus babosas, obligando a Rose a quedarse en la sala a conversar con Eli, él aprovechó para contarle el plan, Rose estuvo de acuerdo en hacer algo lindo por su hermanita, después de todo se lo merecía, cuando Cris volvió se inventó una excusa sobre la marcha para irse con su meca directo a la caverna Congelada.

\- Oye Cris, hemos encontrado una nueva babosa, podría ser una legendaria, tú sabes de eso más que nadie- Al oír eso Cristal tomó a Eli del brazo y se dirigió al taller gritando "_¡Muévete! ¿Qué no ves que esto es importante? ¡Nueva babosa aquí voy!"_ Eli sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabía que su amiga nunca cambiaría, ambos montaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a la caverna Congelada, unos minutos antes de llegar, Eli le pidió a Cris que se pusiera una venda en sus ojos.

Ya en la entrada de la caverna, Eli ayudó a Cristal a bajar de su meca y la guío a tientas.

\- ¿Estás lista?-

\- Nunca estuve más lista- Eli le quitó la venda y Cristal parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando pudo ver con claridad divisó una rampa de snowboarding enorme, una gran pista de patinaje, una nevada increíble y un lugar totalmente disponible como para una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Luego fijó su vista en la banda y en su hermana, quien sostenía sus patines y a un lado su tabla de snowboard.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Eli?- le preguntó confundida.

\- Trix nos contó que te encantaba el invierno de la superficie y que lo extrañabas mucho, así que ella planeó todo esto, Cristal con los ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas por desbordar sus orbes cafés fue a abrazar a Trixie, se separó finalmente con lágrimas en sus mejillas -Gracias Trix, eres mi mejor amiga, oh, y, no le digan a Scarlett que dije eso- le dijo sonriendo tosca y tiernamente.

\- Oye Cris, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo patinar, que dices- le dijo agitando los patines en el rostro de su hermana.

Cristal se secó las lágrimas, tomó los patines, se sentó en la fría nieve y se los puso con cuidado.

\- Hace demasiado que no hago esto- con ayuda de su hermana se paró y se dirigió al hielo, puso primero un pie y luego el otro, se deslizó despacio al principio pero luego fue ganando velocidad, daba vueltas y vueltas, en un momento se elevó en el aire e hizo cómo tres giros antes de caer parada y seguir patinando hacia atrás, Rose aplaudió con euforia al igual que los demás al ver a su gemela disfrutando algo que enserio le gustaba, luego de patinar como media hora Rose propuso que Cris volviera a hacer snowboarding, aunque sea solo una vez, al final Cris terminó haciéndolo a la fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos por la flexibilidad, habilidad y facilidad al hacerlo, al final del día disfrutaron con una batalla campal de bolas de nieve, y muchas risas cuando a Pronto le cayó una en su "Magnifico" rostro, según él.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, es la mejor sorpresa que alguien jamás me ha dado-

Continuaron jugando hasta que se hizo bien entrada la noche.

"Este ha sido el mejor invierno de todos" pensó Cristal rebosando de alegría.

_**¿Qué tal? Me inspiré en mi estación favorita para este ff, opinen que tal estuvo, sean libres de decirme si les gustó o no, espero sus reviews, follows, favs y cualquier otra cosa.**_

_**¡Los quiero mucho lectores!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
